kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki
Rafiki is the shaman of the Pride Lands in Kingdom Hearts II. Therefore, he serves as the king's most trusted adviser, and his advice is always heeded. Personality Rafiki is indeed a very wise monkey, and always makes others see what they need to. Despite the fact he acts a little mad sometimes, he is still very looked up to in the Pride Lands. He also has a very artistic side, as seen in the scene where he paints on the cave walls. Physical Appearance Rafiki is a mandrill with mostly grey fur, with the exception of the fur on his forearms and lower legs, which is dark grey, and his belly, which is light grey. He also has a wild "mane" of long, shaggy, white fur on the back of his head and on his chin, creating a beard of sorts. Rafiki has tan skin and eight small, sharp teeth, four on his upper jaw and four on his lower jaw. He sports the distinctive mandrill facial features, including the upper half of his face being a light shade of blue, blue rings around his yellow eyes, and a very large nose. He also has a blue posterior. Rafiki always carries a staff made out of a long, bent tree branch with what appear to be two orange fruit tied to one end. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First Visit When Sora first arrives in the Pride Lands, Nala took him to see Rafiki, in the hope that Sora could save the Pride Lands and become king. Rafiki, however, saw that it was Simba's destiny, not Sora's, and reluctantly sent him on his way. Later, however, while communing with the spirits, he saw that Simba was still alive, and caught up with Sora and Nala and told them the news. When Simba succeeded in defeating Scar, Rafiki was there to officially induct him as the rightful king. Second Visit A while after Simba embraced the throne, a multiple number of Scar's Ghosts began to appear around the Pride Lands and haunt the denizens. When Simba and Sora visited Rafiki for advice, he revealed that Scar's ghost is accessed from his evil power and Simba's insecure heart. Though it was hard at first, he eventually overcame his fears and saves the Pride Lands from Scar's ghost. When Simba asks Sora about the end of his quest, Rafiki informs them that the struggle will never end, because that is the circle of life, but also advices him to remember to be strong noting that it's the key to victory. Origin Rafiki is originally from the Disney movie titled "The Lion King". He presents Simba to all the animals gathered at Pride Rock, and draws a stylized lion cub on the walls of his treehouse home to represent Simba's birth. When Simba runs away and his family believes him dead, Rafiki draws his paw across the Simba drawing, obscuring it in grief. Later, after picking up Simba's scent in the dust and pollen in the air, Rafiki determines that Simba is still alive and restores the drawing, adding the full mane of an adult lion as a sign to seek out this young deliverer from Scar's tyranny. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix de:Rafiki fr:Rafiki